


Close Encounter

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Trapped in the Metaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours





	Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



It was impossible to make quick work of Shadows with just the two of them, and trying to find the exit on foot felt like an endless journey. Akechi's one consolation was that he was stranded with Yusuke—Akira's favorite. Even if the others didn't care about his fate (and, to be honest, he hadn't given them much reason to), they would definitely come for Yusuke. All Akechi had to do was stick close and stay alive long enough until help arrived.

Easier said than done.

There's a Shadow in Mementos that no one bothered to tell him existed, a bloodied, chain-rattling monstrosity that stalked them through the darkness. Before Akechi knew it, they were running, but even with literal death on their heels, all he could think about the sheer physicality of Yusuke's hand on his own, firm and guiding. When was the last time anyone cared?

As they waited in shadow for the danger to pass, their bodies pressed close enough that he could feel Yusuke's warmth and the brush of hair against his neck, Akechi told himself that it was just the adrenaline that made his breath catch in his throat and heart race in his chest.


End file.
